


Fall Back Into Place

by FloweryAlien



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, kinda gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryAlien/pseuds/FloweryAlien
Summary: q and Icheb go through a little rough patch, but hey who said dating a Q would be easy!(I really enjoyed "Kidlets" by yeaka, where they wrote Icheb as asexual. This story isn't about asexuality, but it explains a bit how I see their relationship.)





	1. Date

**Author's Note:**

> (q Junior is referred to as lower case "q" his father with the uppercase, "Q")
> 
> This is my first fic in years so please be gentle haha. Also the original was on my old computer that died so . . .yeah I had to rewrite the whole thing.
> 
> // Edited 5/ 27 / 2019 : Just came back to fix some spelling and general writing errors. //

Icheb is sitting on his bed facing the ceiling lost in thought.  
He had begun to notice that as Voyager has been getting closer to earth he found himself in this position more often than not, ' _Earth is certainly an interesting subject.' H_ e tells himself.  
Icheb sighs and glances down at a PAD that is by his side. It’s still open on the main information page for Starfleet Academy. He fades out again, staring at it.  
His reviling ends abruptly with a flash of light beside him. A figure now sits on the side of his bed. It is a familiar face.  
“q!” Casually Icheb touches the PADD hoping that the alien didn’t notice. “It is good to see you.” he cracks a smile that is of coarse nowhere near the size of q’s large grin.  
“The one and only!” he looks around the room and walks towards the window as he speaks, “So Ichi got any plans for tonight?” He says now looking out into space.  
Icheb raises an eyebrow, “Why?”  
He swings around back towards Icheb, “Well, because I thought that we could go on a little . . .date!” He bit his lip in anticipation.  
Icheb tilts his head, “A date? Tonight?”  
q nods excitedly.  
Icheb looks down thinking, “I was supposed to assist Seven of Nine with a scan of the Nibor Nebula at o-”  
q sighed exhaustively, “I didn't mean literally you dork.” He crosses his arms, “I can control time you know.”  
Icheb stands taking the PAD and placing it on a short coffee table. “Right. Of coarse.”  
q’s arms fall to his sides, “Something wrong?” he leans over trying to get a better look at Icheb's expression.  
Icheb looks up as q flashes closer to him, “You really could use a vacation! Believe me you're looking a bit Borgier than usual.”  
Icheb sighs, “I don't know what that means. However. . .” he crosses his arms thinking, “I guess it would be nice to get away. If it would make you happy.”  
q practically giggles, “Yes! Then we’ll go right now!!”  
“Huh wai-” Icheb tries to protest.

With a snap the two are laying side by side on a field facing the sky.  
The temperature is warm and the ground is covered in a moss like substance.  
Wherever they were Icheb was witnessing the most amazing night sky he had ever seen. Several nebulae where painted across the usually black canvas of space as aurora borealis joined the mix, the two phenomena simultaneously flickering in a technicolor light display.  
Icheb stares in awe.  
q glances at him and after noticing Icheb's bewilderment he smiles, “Isn’t this place great! I mean to me it's nothing . . . but I knew you would love it!”  
Icheb still looking up replies, “It’s amazing.”  
They stare silently for a few minutes. Icheb looks at q with some apprehension, “q?”  
q looks over at him with an eyebrow raised, “Uh yeah?”  
“Well, I was wanting to talk to you about something.”  
q bites his lip at Icheb’s shift in tone. “Oh?”  
“I’ve been thinking about the likelihood of Voyager returning to Earth. Recently that chance has greatly increased. So if or when Voyager where to make it back.” He pauses. “I will be expected to go to Starfleet Academy.”  
q says nothing for a moment, “Huh . . . The Academy?” q knew of the place from his father’s stories. But why was Icheb bringing this up now?  
Icheb frowns, “I have been looking into it myself. And the senior officers are all hoping that I get in.”  
q darts his eyes away from Icheb. _“What did this mean? Of coarse Icheb would want to go to that uptight school. But, what would they say if they knew of the two of us. . . if they knew about Icheb’s relationship to an omnipotent being? Would that be a problem? Is it a problem?”_  
q chuckles nervously to afraid to ask any questions, “Heh heh I’m sure you'll be the best student there!” he closes his eyes and sighs pushing away those thoughts, but some new one’s creeped in, _“He doesn’t want us to ‘break-up’ right? But. He would never do that. We will always be together. Forever. . . .well however long that was . . .”_ He stops himself there when he realizes Icheb had been talking,  
“-It will be difficult for me I imagine. I would be the only one of my species.”  
q smirks a bit more awkwardly then usual, “You'll always have me around for company! I mean . . . I’ll never be to far away.” q blurts out forgetting his previous thoughts on the subject.  
Icheb looks a bit disappointed, “Well, I haven't decided yet. Whether I’m going or not.”  
q furrows his brows in confusion, “What?” outloud he says, “But you’ve wanted to go all this time!”  
Icheb turns to him then looks off into the distance perhaps disappointed, “Yes. I have. So I guess if you think I should go then I will.”  
q frowns wondering if he said something wrong. “Umm Ichi . . .”  
Icheb looks over at him, “Yes.”  
“What if you-” q would finish but he is suddenly interrupted.  
The two stand up looking at the sky in shock. Overhead a large white burst of light erupts in the sky and the planet they are on starts to shake.  
“q what’s happening?!”  
q shakes his head, shrugging, “I have no idea.”  
Icheb puts a hand over his eyes to block out the light, “I think we should go now!”  
q pouts sighing, “Alright.”

In an instant the two flash back into Icheb’s quarters.  
“Here we are home sweet home. And what did I tell yuh it’s like we never left!” He notices that Icheb is looking down concern on his face. “You alright?”  
Icheb nods glancing at a chronometer, then he looks down thinking, “What was that light? And those tremors?”  
q shrugs with an eye roll, “Do you really need the answers for everything Ichi?”  
Icheb pierces his lips giving q the impression of a “yes.” Icheb looks a bit happier as he changes the subject, “Thank you. For talking with me. Even if it was short, I feel hopeful about my decision.”  
q practically blushes, “Well what are omnipotent boyfriends for?”  
He smiles back then notices the time, “I must assist Seven now.”  
q can't help himself and he hugs Icheb, wrapping his arms around his neck. He pulls away after the typical awkward back patting from Icheb.  
They stare for a moment longer, q rocks back on his heels “Well see yuh!” and just like that q was gone.

Only to reappear in what looks to him as the continuum, but for us it's a two story house in a typical human cul-du-sac. He walks inside and makes his way to his room when an ominous voice looms behind him. “Have fun with your little companion?”  
q turns to see the gaze of his father. He crosses his arms, “As a matter of fact I did.” he begins to walk away but is stopped by Q again, this time he’s right in front of him.  
“Son, I've been meaning to talk to you about him.”  
q raises an eyebrow, “Icheb? What about him?”  
Q starts to pace around with a devilish smirk,“Hmm . . . you see, the Continuum isn't so fond of your little . . . relationship.”  
“Oh really? Why . . .they jealous?!” q says rolling his eyes.  
“Believe me son this is not a matter to be taken lightly.” he gestures to their surroundings, “The greater good is at stake here.”  
q steps back scoffing, “Greater good? What are you talking about?”  
Q frowns, putting up a hand, “I’m talking about the entire universe going up in flame again!” Q sounds a bit panicked but composes himself.  
q scoffs, “And what does that have to do with me and Icheb?”  
“Don't play dumb with me q. You were created for a reason. Instead your attachment to that mortal . . .”  
q frowns trying to walk away again, “You can’t tell me what to do.”  
Q stops him and raises his chin, “The continuum is worried that you are focusing your valuable time, not to mention your powers on him. We just don't want you to forget who you are. You’re the savior! ”  
q pauses a moment, “I can't believe I’m hearing this, this ‘'savior’ talk again?! I’m not your puppet!”  
q pushes past him and starts to walk away.  
Q frowns upset now, he knew that q would be difficult, “Do you really think a space cadet like him will do well in that academy with you around?”  
q stops a bit angered now. _“He was listening to us?”_  
Q places a finger to his lips, “What would those uptight admirals have to say about that? Does Icheb even want you there?”  
q turns back towards his father, “You don't know what you’re talking about.”  
“Oh? Who do you think you’re talking to?” For a moment he sounds almost proud.  
“Icheb says he wants me to be with him.” q snaps.  
Q smirks, “Really? What about when he’s focusing on his studies? You really think he’ll have time for you?”  
“Shut up!” q clenches his fist. “You can say whatever you want! But we will stay together and not you or the continuum can keep us apart!” q flashes away.  
Q places a hand on his chin, “So be it, if that’s the way you want it, then perhaps I’ll go get a second opinion.” he mumbles aloud.

q appears in Icheb’s room. Standing in the corner in front of a window he kicks the wall frustrated. His breathing is heavy as he thinks about his father’s words. He bites his thumb, _“He has a point. A space cadet like Ichi wouldn't want to upset the Admirals and professors. He would want to try his best and not have someone like me around. . . someone who could distract him. . .”_  
Icheb roles over noticing q’s presence mumbling out a tired sounding, “q?”  
He practically jumps at his name, he thinks about what to say but can only squeak out an overly energetic, “That’s me!” he flashes closer. He is now beside the bed.  
Icheb, still tired mumbles, “It’s been days. . .” he’s too tired to finish.  
q wants to tell Icheb about what his father had said, but he can't bring himself to say it, “I was just a bit busy. . . Q stuff you know.” he half lies rubbing his arm, “Mind if I.” he plops himself onto the empty side of the bed.  
Icheb mumbles a bit irritated. “You don't sleep.”  
“But I can try!” q wants so badly to tell Icheb about what his father had said, but the risk of losing Icheb either way is too much.  
“Alright, goodnight. I need my required hours of sleep for tomorrow’s shift.” Icheb says rather robotically and definitely tired. “So no talking.” He adds rolling back towards q slightly.  
q sighs staring at the ceiling, _“There's no way the two of us are harming the universe. But, if Icheb finds out that it may be in danger because of their relationship. . . there's no doubt he would call it off.”_ he smirks with a sigh, _“He’s a goody-two-shoes after all. And there is no way he would put himself above the entire universe.”_ q glances at Icheb. _“He doesn't need to know. I’ll fix this myself! Maybe the Continuum will make a compromise!”_


	2. Anomalies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the change in line spacing, the transfer from google docs is a little messed up.

Icheb wakes up three minutes before his alarm as per usual. He rolls over noticing that q is no longer beside him, _“Had I been mistaken? Did q even come here last night?. . . He does do what he pleases.”_ Icheb sighs and gets up with the assertion that his memory was correct in that q had been there.

He gets dressed and ready for the day’s shift and walks out the door. He paces through the hallway towards a turbolift; it was time to go to astrometrics. After entering, unexpectedly q appears draping an arm around Icheb’s neck. “Hey buddy.” he greets enthusiastically.

Icheb sighs, “Hello. I’m a bit busy today.”

q frowns, “Aww again!”

Icheb sighs and q pulls away from his neck. “I have a job to do. Didn’t I tell you this last night?”

“Well. . . alright, I’ll just join you! Teach me that. . .” He wiggles his fingers around, “Science stuff!”

Icheb raises an eyebrow, “I'm not sure that Seven would approve.”

q crosses his arms, “You ashamed of me now?” he says almost playfully giving Icheb a nudge of his elbow. Icheb can't help but smile. “No. Of course not. I just don't need to be distracted.”

The turbo lift stops and Icheb rushes q out of the turbo lift and into the hall as two ensigns enter the lift, “q why did you visit my quarters last night?” The two start walking down the hallway.

q frowns, “Oh uh . . . Do I need a reason to see you?” Icheb stops and glances at him frowning. “No. Of course not.” Icheb starts walking again satisfied with that answer. At least a little, he adds, “It just seemed like you where-”

Suddenly the ship rocks from side to side causing Icheb to lose his balance. q, who stays perfectly still catches him. “You alright Ichi?”

Icheb nods “Yes. What was that?” q shrugs. Icheb composes himself, “We should hurry to Astro-”

With a flash the two pop up at the inside of Astrometrics. Icheb looks around a bit shocked at the sudden new surroundings. q gives him a look that Icheb just knows reads as “it’s faster.”

Seven glances at them but turns when she notices who is with Icheb. “What is he doing here?”

q laughs, “I’m here to enslave mortals and become captain of this ship, what else!”

Icheb frowns gesturing q to be quiet. “Seven what was that?” he walks up to the controls and inputs a few commands.

She hits a button and on the projection screen shows the Nibor Nebula. “It’s unclear but several anomalies where detected. One hit the ship’s shielding here. Scanners indicate more anomalies precisely like that last one happening throughout the region.”

q sits on the console in front of Icheb. He faces the projection screen looking at the 3D model of the surrounding area. Little blips of light go on and off indicating what Seven called “anomalies”. q frowns aware of what is happening, of coarse Icheb nor Seven notice.

Seven looks at q, “Is this in anyway your doing?”

Icheb looks up and turns toward her, “Seven?”

q looks at them scoffing, “Of course not! I have no idea what's going on. It sure is pretty though! Kinda romantic eh Icheb?” Icheb just frowns blushing a little while still having a look of slight annoyance. But q does know what is happening. He feels a hint of guilt again from lying to Icheb. He wants nothing more than to tell him that the phenomenon is from the continuum. A problem that is apparently their fault.

“Believe him Seven, he has changed since the last time you met.” Icheb says sincerely.

Seven nods her head, “If you say so.”

q jumps down from the console and walks around to Seven and Icheb’s side. Another tremor hits and the ship rocks again the captain hails. Her voice is filled with concern, “Seven?”

In response Seven tapps her combadge, “Captain, it appears we have hit some kind of anomaly field. We will continue to route data to the bridge.”

“Acknowledged. Tom will do his best to avoid hitting these bumps.” Her tone is as if she is speaking intentionally indirectly to Mr. Paris.

q watches Icheb as he is presses buttons, “Hmm. . . I could increase the shield thingy if you want!”

Icheb and Seven glance at each other. “Should we be expecting some kind of bargain to be involved?” Seven says unamused.

q crosses his arms, “No! Although . . . .” he puts a hand on his chin.

Icheb sighs annoyed as another hit rocks the ship, “q!”

“Alright alright.” he snaps a finger, “That should do it!” He puts his arms around Icheb, “No need to thank me!” Icheb practically blushes noticing Seven shifting uncomfortably.

“The captain will need an explanation for the sudden surge of power.” she says to q, she then turns to Icheb, “Icheb, I need you to go over the data we’ve collected so far. I’m going to the bridge please route the data from there.” Seven leaves swiftly. Icheb nods and turns back to the panel.

q continues watching Icheb again as his hands flutter over the command buttons. q leans over, his arms are behind his back.

“q. These anomalies, there just like the one that occurred on our . . .” He searches for the right word, “. . . date.”

q jumps a little bit, “Yeah you’re right! That’s weird.”

Icheb squints his eyes, “You are sure that you don’t know anything about this?” q nods, “Of coarse.” _“Liar of course you do._ ” His thoughts take over, but he swiftly pushes them away, “I could go and try to find out for you!” Icheb turns back to his panel, “Alright.”

q chuckles awkwardly and flashes away.


	3. Together

Q flashes into what he thought would be a random distant planet, instead he finds himself on the dirt path version of the continuum. He looks around a bit panicked, this isn’t where he wanted to be.

He quickly realizes he's not alone. In front of him stood his father, Q. “What are you doing?” He yells to him.

Q crosses his arms, “What I must do, son.” He snaps and in a flash of light q finds himself dead center in what looks to us as a cube shaped cage. He steps forward gripping the bars, thinking to bend them. Nothing happens.

He snaps a finger.

Nothing.

“What is this? How did you. . .”

Q walks up to him, “Don’t even bother, this is a continuum made cage, son. You aren't going anywhere.”

A bit panicked q looks around at the bars. He clenches his fist, “You can’t keep me in here forever.”

Q smirks, “We don’t intend to.”

q raises an eyebrow, “What do mean?”

Q turns away from his son, “It’s clear that you won’t listen to reason. But alas there's someone who will.”

q’s shoulders drop, “I-”

“That’s right.” And with that Q flashes away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**THE NEXT DAY**

As Icheb was finishing up zipping his uniform, getting ready for the new day when his combadge beeps and the familiar voice of Seven comes through, “Icheb, your presence is requested in the briefing room. Please come immediately.” Confused he answers, “Acknowledged, I'll be right there.”

He arrives as soon as possible and is shocked to see not only the Seven, but the Captain, Tuvok, and Chakotay all sitting at the table. But the biggest presence of all was from Q who seemed to loom over all of them, he stood beside Janeway. The Captain was the first to speak, “Ah hello Icheb.”

Icheb tilts his head confused, “Is something wrong?” He glances at all the officers.

“Actually, I’m afraid so. Please, have a seat. . .” The captain continues sounding almost motherly. She waits for Icheb to get seated, “It has come to my attention-” there is a subtly glance at Q, “That you and q-junior have been in contact.”

Seven glances at Icheb. He notices it remembering her opinions on him, “That is . . . correct.” He looks back at the captain. Seven interjects rotating her chair towards the captain, “They have been engaged in a romantic relationship, Captain.”

Icheb’s eyes widen in shock. Seven continues, “I may not approve, but I see no problems thus far. They are an efficient team.”

Icheb relaxes realizing that this is just Seven’s support.

Q roles his eyes.

Janeway smiles warmly, but her face soon turns a bit grim, “Icheb, Q has recently informed me of some. . . disappointing news.” She interlocks her fingers, placing them on the desk, “I'm afraid that you and q need to stop seeing each other.”

Icheb squints his eyes in confusion and shock. “Can I ask why?”

Janeway is about to speak but Q buts in, “Oh it’s an intersting story you see-”

The flash of q junior silences Q, stunning the room. He stands beside a far wall and quickly steps towards Icheb. “Icheb don’t listen to him!”

Q pierces his eyes toward q. He doesn’t need to speak but q knows that it’s killing him that he has escaped the cage.

Icheb is surprisingly calm as he stands, he holds up a hand at q, “No. I want to hear what they have to say.” q chuckles nervously as he grips Icheb’s arm, “No you don’t come on.” But Icheb remains still.

Q straightens, “If I were to continue. Borg-boy, I’m afraid your relationship is threatening the foundations of the universe.”

Janeway cuts in, “Apparently the anomalies are the Q engaging in another war. Unlike ours of the past, It affects every side of the universe.”

Icheb’s eyes widen, though he is still confused. q grips harder, “Ichi!”

Icheb glances at q then back at the other officers before returning to Q, “What does this have to do with us?”

Q smirks, “You see you mortals don't live forever. The continuum foresees the two of you deciding that you want to exist for eternity. It’s something that q could give you. But that means q’s time would be spent away from his duties.”

Janeway sighs noticing q and Icheb’s distress, “I’m inclined to believe Q. Icheb, q junior was born to restore balance to the continuum. I don't pretend to understand how but, they fear that you can become a distraction to him.”

Chakotay speaks up, “We’ve already seen the damage so far. These anomalies won’t stop.”

Q smiles proudly, “Listen to your Aunt Kathy. She's right.”

q pulls on Icheb’s arm again, “Come on Ichi let’s go you heard enough!”

Icheb realizing the depth of the situation turns to him and stairs into q’s eyes. “You knew about this?”

q swallows, “Uhh no?! Yes! . . .It’s not what you think!”

Icheb pulls his arm away from q and looks at the rest of the room who are awaiting a response. q looks down a bit heartbroken by Icheb’s glair. “I- thought that if you knew you would leave me. . . I guess that doesn't matter now anyway.”

Icheb flinches at q’s words.

Q tilts his head, “So what's it going to be?”

Janeway speaks up, “Icheb?” He says nothing.

Seven frowns, “Icheb the Captain has asked you a question.”

Icheb’s hands are now fists, “No.” q looks up.

The officers and Q straighten in their seats. “With all due respect Captain, no matter the consequences. I can’t have my life dictated to me like this.” q looks up with some dissbelief.

Seven stands, “Icheb.” she said firmly. “I’m sorry Seven, but it’s not fair. I’m sure the continuum can manage some other way. It’s not as though q is going anywhere. . . None of this makes sense.”

q grabs Icheb’s arm once more this time just for the touch. “Ichi?”

Icheb sighs pulling away softly not looking at him, “q. You can’t tell me what to do either. Why would you not tell me what was happening?”

“Uh . . . I was worried tha-”

“That what? I would be angry?”

q looks down, “That you wouldn't me to come back!”

“q. Why would I leave you?”

He looks back into Icheb’s eyes, “Because you want to go to that stuffy Academy!”

Icheb blinks, “But you said you wanted me to go? And I haven't even decided yet. You never offered anything else.”

q is shocked and a bit ashamed.

But there is no time for reconciliation because Q is furious. “I was afraid it would come to this. I’m afraid the two of you have left me no choice.” He holds out his hand but there is a flash and blur of movement in front of Icheb, it’s q grabbing him and for a moment Icheb blacks out.

Icheb blinks as he comes back to reality. He turns looking around, he is no longer in the briefing room. He was in what could only be described as a void. A solid white void. He notices that q is nowhere to be found. “q!” he yells to no avail, “q!”.

Then almost right on que he appears in his signature flash of light.

“Ichi, he’ll never find us here!” he said smirking clearly proud of himself, hoping Icheb would would be equally as amused.

Icheb walks towards him in shock, “q! Where are w-” Icheb stops stiffly, he squints his eyes inquisically, “q, your nose is bleeding.”

q raises an eyebrow and reaches below his nose, he chuckles incredulous, “That’s . . . weird.” his eyes roll back into his head and he falls to what would pass as the ground. Icheb tries to hold on to him as q falls. q sounding a bit drowsy mumbles out, “Must have been from stopping my father. . . he was going to. . .” q blacks out. “q!” he yells trying to wake him.

Realizing he was out Icheb places q on the void-ground and stands over him. He looks around to see nothing. After a good hour that icheb was timing by the second he sits down again beside q. Icheb grumbles feeling frustrated. In fact he was mad, “I don't know if you can hear me. But I am still angry at you.” He looks away, “How could you think that I would leave you, don’t you know how much you mean to me?” He looks off in the distance, “It wouldn't matter if even the Captain wanted us apart.” He looks down and takes a deep breath, “Logically. . . I don't know why you stay with me. You can do anything, go anywhere. But you choose to stay with . . ?”

q remains silent laying still on the ground.

Icheb sighs looking around. “We can’t stay here forever.” He stands up, “I will be back.” q remains unresponsive back lying on the ‘ground’.

Icheb starts walking and walking, if it wasn’t for the fact that q was sitting still Icheb wouldn’t be able to tell that he was even moving. He looks around trying to figure the place out. But what is there when there is nothing. He thought about how q was laying there unresponsive, he had only one option, “Q!” He yells. “Q! ust . . . help . . . q.” No response in sight.

He looks down, _“This is futile.”_ He starts to think some more for a moment, _“Nothing makes sense anymore.”_ He paces a bit, _“q’s not going anywhere? . . . So, why would matter if we spent time together, it’s not like . . .”_ He dismisses the thoughts for a moment when he finds himself back beside q. _“I’ll get us out of here.”_ He says to him.

 _“Based on the Qs previous actions . . . there was nothing to indicate that we couldn’t be together.”_ He puts a hand to his mouth. _“Unless it was all-”_ He looks down at q who is now no longer there, “q!” Icheb gulps stepping back.

**“Congratulations! And we thought Q was crazy.”**

A mysterious voice fills the void. Icheb jumps. “Who . .Who are you?!”

**“The Continuum.”**

Icheb drops his shoulders, and yells angry, “Where is q!”

**“He’s fine. In Fact you both are.”**

“Indeed, well done!”

Icheb turns to see Q! He is walking towards him, “You did it!”

Icheb tilts his head down, his voice crisp, “Did what?”

Q crosses his arms, “Passed the test of coarse.”

“This . . .this was all a test?” Icheb practically falls to the ground, filled with rage, “What about q?”

“He’s fine of coarse!”

“Icheb.” shocked q flashes beside him. They are now both looking at Q a mix of rage and confusion.

“Don’t look so angry! We needed to test you.” Q smirks.

“Test us?” q looks at Icheb then his father.

“We had to know for sure. If you were going to pair up with a mortal. Well . .” he scoffs, “Only the most worthy mortal would fit our standards.”

Icheb frowns, tilting his head, “Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

Q rocks backwards a bit, “Oh of course not! You’re far from perfect. But. If you can handle the test, well. Close enough!”

Q scoffs to the two’s silence, “Don’t you get it your off the hook!”

He snaps and Icheb and q pop into Icheb’s quarters.

Icheb sighs annoyed, “None of this even mattered.”

“He was using us . . .” q crosses his arms. “But hey I guess we're back right!”

Icheb cracks a smile relief setting in, “Yeah we're back.”

“I . . .um didn’t get a chance to ask you. What are you going to do about the Academy?”

Icheb takes a seat on his bed, “I suppose I should still go. But afterward.”

“Afterward?” q tilts his head thinking looking away shyly, “If you wanted we could explore the universe for a few . . . I don’t know millennia.”

He turns to him, “But you know if you wanted to!”

Icheb nods, “That sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the ending is a bit dumb, but I just wanted to finish it.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!


End file.
